Places
Each episode of The Monchhichi Tribe progresses through the various locations the main characters encounter. Usually indicated in the maps found inside the Big Monchhichi Book, sometimes to collect a rare plant needed by Sylvus, sometimes to save one of their dear friends, throughout the series we gradually visit the Monchhichi universe. The Dream Tree The Monchhichi live in the Tree that yields the Dream Fruits. It’s a kind of “Tree Village,” serving as home and workplace to these little monkeys. It houses the dream production factory, the place where the Tsurus are “bred”, the abodes of our three main characters and of Sylvus, as well as a few communal areas, too. At the center of the Tree is a big square, where we can find Bess' cafe, and a Chhibal field, an acrobatic sport the monchhichi are particularly fond of. The monchhichi' homes are dispersed throughout the Tree. Each member of the Shock Trio lives close to one another. The can thus communicate from their windows, send each other paper airplanes, greet each other in the morning... A bit farther, we can find Sylvus' house, as well as his laboratory, with a terrasse, where he frequently views the flight of the Tsurus, accompanied by the other Monchhichi. We can also find on the Tree Pollinia's suspended garden, Twig's beauty salon, Artus' workshop, and Stampy running her errands... Capix' gatehouse is near the Tree's first branch, where he can look over everything, and notify the Monchhichi if the Nasties approach. Elevators and trampolines able the Monchhichi to rapidly change levels on the tree. Chhinanas gros everywhere on the Tree's branches. The Monchhichi can collect them in order to eat them or make delicious recipes, such as cakes or fruit cocktails. The Glowing Fruits grow at the top of the Tree, on a big branch. Under the fruits, a platform has been set up. The Monchhichi gather there for certain ceremonies, or to simply enjoy a show or a concert. However, the Tree can be affected by Aikor's magic, sickness, or Sylvus' mood. The Tree truly communicates with Sylvus. If one is sick, so is the other. L’Arbre Rêveur est sensible à la magie d’Aïkor, à la maladie, mais aussi à l’humeur de Sylvus. Celui-ci est capable de ressentir et décrypter ses différents états, et d’entrer en « communication » avec lui. A tel point que si l’un va mal, l’autre ira mal aussi… et vice-versa (cf « Le rhume des feuilles ». Other than the Monchhichi, iparasite insects live on the tree, and eat the fruits. Luckily, monchhibugs revel these parasites, way more effective than an insecticide! Grasslands Around the Dream Tree there is the Grasslands. It's a large space, always green, full of grass. Here, we can find various trees and bushes bearing exotic and delicious fruits. Most of the plants have enchanted and surprising properties, which the monchhichi take advantage of. We can also find various living species, including many insects and parasite, especially wild Monchhibugs. monchhichilike to go to the Grasslands to walk around or have a picnic, collect fruits or plants... However, the lizards occasionally wander the Grasslands, so the monchhichi must be conscious, even Kauri. It is here, in the Grasslands, that Fieldo keeps his herd of Monchhibugs. Their nest is inside a big merging root inside the Dream Tree. Black Rock Desert Beyond the Grasslands comes the Black Rock Desert. It's a desolate location, almost an accidental apparition, full of many dangers. This is where Aikor and his minions live. Few plants grow there, with the exception of one: the Rose of the Stones, and its huge, menacing, black brambles (which Aikor uses to make his marmelade). Many different insects are present in the Black Rock Desert (beetles, scratchamites, glowing monchhibugs...). In the Desert, not too far from the border with the Grasslands, is Aikor's lair, surrounded by a black bramble wall. Aikor's Lair In order to enter Aikor's lair, one must enter through a small opening in the black bramble wall, at their own risk! In the center of the enclosure is Aikor's throne room. This room is monumental, yet quite ridiculous. It is entirely comprised of various portraits and sculptures in his honor. Next to his throne, Aikor has at his disposal any sorcery related materials necessary to the concoction of the potions which give his scepter special powers. Right next to his throne room, is a terrible prison: a circular prison with very high ceilings, slippery walls, and a roof of brambles. This prison is very difficult to escape. Category:Locations